Rat Man
Rat Man is a pudgy, short and near sighted member of The Justice Friends who mainly acts as the team's repairman due to his extensive knowledge of household electronics and plumbing. Appearance Rat Man is a portly middle-aged man with pale skin, a round face, stubby nose, large glasses and sharp buck teeth like those of a rat. He wears a gray bodysuit with a blue cape, gloves and boots and a yellow utility belt. Overall, his outfit is made to resemble Batman's outfit. When he was a "mere child of 30", he wore a Star Check uniform and had combed hair. Personality Rat Man can be described as a bit of dork, especially before he became a superhero, where it is revealed that viewed himself as a child despite having been 30 years old while still living with his parents, showing that he was quite a manchild. Despite that rats scared his parents away, he is still quite fond of rats, especially the sewer rats that took care of him. His love of rats may also be due to his love of the movie "Ben" which is about a young man and his rats. He may also be a fan of Star Check, as he is seen wearing a Star Check uniform when going to the movies. He also has a strong desire to become a competent superhero despite his rather mediocre abilities. Abilities Although he possesses no amazing superpowers, he does have innate repair and plumbing skills, he is also able to communicate with mice and has a Ratmobile for easy transportation. Superpowers *'Rat Communication': Either a natural ability or a result of living among rats, Rat Man apparently has the ability to communicate with rats. RatManPowers.png|Rat Man demonstrating his repairman skills Rat_Signal.png|The Rat Signal Ratmobile.png|The Ratmobile Biography Past According to Rat Man, one night when he was "a mere child of 30", he went to see the film Ben with his parents, but after leaving the theater his parents were scared away forever by a "giant sewer rat from the hideous underground" (actually a tiny white mouse from the sewers) and Rat Man never saw them again. Thus leaving him "a mere child of 30" to fend for himself. Luckily for him, the rats took him in, cared for him, fed him and clothed him, and even taught him the ways of the rodent, training him to top physical condition and even sent him to Vocational School and afterwards gave him their "vast fortune" (a hunk of smelly cheese). This allowed him to become the hero he is today... "Rat Man" (despite that it was a rat that scared away his parents in the first place). ''Ratman After Krunk and Valhallen clogged the toilet they and Major Glory went down into the basement/sewers beneath the Muscular Arms apartment building to fix the plumbing. There they came face to face with the very strange Rat Man. After introducing themselves to the caped rodent, he explained his origin story to them which left them less than impressed and rather disturbed with Valhallen even questioning whether Rat Man had any real motivation for being a superhero. The Justice Friends then heard the whistling of the boiler which was overheating due to the clog, and quickly tried to destroy it but failed miserably. Rat Man then quickly fixed it by loosening a bolt which released the excess pressure. The Justice Friends then realized that Rat Man was a skilled repairman and quickly inducted him into the Justice Friends (with a good health, dental and vision plan). However Rat Man proved to be highly disappointed with his new occupation as all he ever did was fix appliances rather than fight crime. Trivia *He is an obvious parody of Mole Man, Spider-Man and Batman. *During one scene he makes a pose similar to Bruce Timm's ''Batman: The Animated Series. *In the end he acts like the late Adam West version of Batman. *Rat Man's origin is similar to Batman's since they both lost their parents after going out to see a movie. *In the Powerpuff Girls episode "Members Only", another Rat Man is seen among the members of A.S.W.M., however this Rat Man is notably taller and looks more like the common depiction of Batman. Category:Superheroes Category:Justice Friends characters Category:Male Category:One-Time Characters Category:Seasons 1 and 2 only